


Sunburn

by Faybel



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faybel/pseuds/Faybel
Summary: Sunny has just told the truth, and Aubrey is left confused
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sunburn

_**“I have to tell you something.”** _

Aubrey sat in the hallway of the hospital, her head spinning, suddenly she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

_Sunny....Sunny killed Mari...?_

It seemed unreal, the boy she had loved, the boy she spent most of her time with, the boy who served as an escape from her horrible homelife...

He was a murderer.

So why didn't she hate him?

Oh, she was angry. Furious, even. She could tell Hero was too, judging by his distant look and shaking body, and the way he all but ran from the room, barely holding back tears.

Kel had seemed disturbed, but reassured Sunny by grabbing his hand and exclaiming “I-its okay, Sunny! It was an accident!”

Aubrey could tell he was lying to himself, at least partially.

But Aubrey, she was mostly hurt.

And confused.

She held her head in her hands, deep in thought, until she heard soft footsteps coming towards her. Looking up she saw Sunny, standing next to her and watching her carefully through his remaining eye, a hint of nervousness showing itself. 

“You hate me.” he stated it as if it were a fact, his voice was raspy, still not used to talking.

“I should,” She responded quietly. “I should want to beat you to death and feed your remains to the rats living in my home.” she stood up, looking down at him “But I don't. Because I meant what I said, on the swings, Sunny.” she placed a hand on his shoulder, sucking in a deep breath “i still care about you.” she pulled her arm back, leaning against the wall “Honestly? I'm glad you told us. Hero's upset now, but now he can continue with his life without the burden of thinking it was his fault,” she looked at the ground as she spoke “Me and Kel, too.” 

Sunny blinked, then positioned himself next to her calmly, holding one of her hands as an attempt to be comforting.

Aubrey froze, and after a second of careful deliberation, pulled him into a large, though slightly rough hug.

“You'll visit every once in awhile, won't you?”

  
Sunny’s only response was a nod.

Aubrey smiled, and pulled away “Cant wait for your first visit, then, Sun-bun.” she chuckled to herself as his pale face gained hints of red in his cheeks.

  
She walked away, still thinking deeply.

_Until next time..._


End file.
